


Death isn’t easy

by Orlha



Series: Drabbling in Narutoverse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, life after death, musings, this work is intentionally written this style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: Life after death for Minato isn't what he expects.





	Death isn’t easy

Death is supposed to be easy. After spending his entire life faced with difficult decisions, death is supposed to be easy.

 

Like floating away, like going to sleep.

 

He stares out, over the courtyard. Watching the blond boy sit alone in the swing set. He was supposed to be taken care of, loved, cherished. And he is neither.

 

He walks through the fields, his hands touching each shinobi as they breathe their last, driving their souls upwards, to the Yomi, a place that he can only long to go.

 

He watches the traitor attempt to kill the blond boy, watches blond boy earn his headband, watches the old man ruffle the blond boy’s hair.

 

 _‘You were supposed to protect him!’_ He wants to scream, but there is no one that can hear him.

 

‘ _You were supposed to love him,’_ he wants to rage at the silver haired man, but he can’t fault him. The silver haired man was already broken before his death. There wouldn’t be enough pieces for anyone else to put him back together. The man in green spandex did try his best.

 

He wonders how long before he can finally leave and how long more before he becomes his predecessor.

 

Death is supposed to be peaceful and quiet, none of the turmoil that he had while alive. Yet for the first time since he became _this_ , he longs to judge the soul he collects. This soul is the one that nearly killed the blond boy.

 

He doesn’t. He simply letting it float upwards. No words of comfort and no words of anger.

 

He spends more and more time in the North. Not that time is worth anything to him anymore.

  
Then finally, the old man does the same mistake as him. He comes when the old man summons.

 

“Minato?” the old man calls out in disbelief.  

 

“I think I was called that once,” he says. There is someone to hear him now.  The old man is next now. He seals the snake man’s arms and turns to the old man.

 

“What is going on, Minato?”

 

His form is fading now. “It’s your turn now,” he tells the old man. Floating upwards, to Yomi, to the peace he longed.

 

 


End file.
